Love Story
by MyMushroomsMine
Summary: Song fic based on Taylor Swift's 'love story' Itachi X Hinata :


Yaaaay! Itachis Birthdy! Happy Birthday Itachi! *throws confetti*

_Anyway, _Thi is my first time trying a song fic, hopefully it turns out good ^_^  
>I love Itachi X Hinata, my favorite pairing EVER lol.<br>The song is 'Love stroy' and was written (I think) and sung by miss Swift, I reccomend listening to the song it you have not already, It's amazing

_Http (:/) www(dot) youtube (dot) com (/) watch?v= 8xg3vE8Ie_E _Without spaces and brackets :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Love story :(

Enjoy. . .

* * *

><p>"Mommy, can 'ou sing me tha' song again?" a three year old Hideaki Uchiha asked as his mother gently rocked hi back and forth in her arms.<p>

"Sure, sweetie." And she began to gently sing to her son. Remembering the events that made her love this song so much.

_**We were both young, when I first saw you.**_

A five year old Hinata Hyuga, heiress to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, was lost.

She had gone out with her mother and three week old baby sister, Hanabi. She was walking quietly alongside her mother when suddenly, in the corner of her eye she saw a very unique flower in a shop window.

Forgetting that she was with her mother, she rand towards said flower and gasped at it's beauty. Hinata was so intrigued by the flower that she didn't hear the woman come up behind her.

"You ok, sweet heart?" the lady asked.

"Um, y-yes." The young girl blushed. "Umm, w-what would the name b-b of this f-flower?" she asked timidly, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"That my dear is a Cymbidium Orchid, very beautiful, isn't it?"  
>"I-indeed." She continued to gaze at the flower, until she suddenly realised she had no idea where she was.<p>

"No." She whimpered.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes, thank you, I-I have to g-go now, g-good bye." Hinata ran out on the crowded streets.

Hinata was now lost.

"M-mommy?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Are you ok?" voice asked her from behind.

Hinata looked up to find a young boy, no older than twelve, with dark hair and dark eyes looking down on her.

"Y-yes." She lied, tears starting to form. She couldn't admit to being in trouble, no Hyuga did.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" the boy asked, kneeling so he was the same height as her.

"I'm l-lost." She sniffled.

The boy then pulled her into a small hug. Hinata latched onto him and began crying.

"Don't cry, I have something for you." He shushed, hugging her gently.

Hinata looked up with puffy eyes and gasped at what he gave her.

One single Orchid flower, from the one she was looking at earlier.

"I saw you looking at them." He commented.

"T-thank you s-so much, mister . . . Um?"

He smiled down t her, "Just call me Itachi."

"W-well thank you, I-Itachi." She smiled, holding the flower tightly between her small hands.

"Hey, isn't that your mother there?" he questioned, pointing to a woman running towards them.

"Mommy!" Hinata called, running towards her mother.

"Hinata, darling, where were you?" she said kissing her eldest daughter.

"I s-saw a pretty flower, but when I came out you w-weren't there."

"Oh, is that the flower?" she asked, indicating to the flower Hinata was holding.

"Yes, a boy gave i-it to me."

"Where is he now?"

"Over th. . . " but stopped when she saw no one where she was pointing.

"Ok, Hinata, let's head home, hmm?"

_**I close my eyes and the flash back starts,  
>I'm standing there,<br>On a balcony in Summer air**__._

A now twenty one year old Hinata Hyuga, no longer heiress, stood on one of the lower balconies looking over the flower gardens of the Hyuga compound.

_**I see the lights,**_

Just at this time, the Sun was almost setting, giving the sky a beautiful orange glow. The flowers were just closing up for the night. The veiw of the sun and flowers had a picturesque feel to it all. This was her favourite time of day.

_**See the party,**_

It was the annual party her family hosted each year, to celebrate the start of Summer. Each year, they would host a lovely meal, followed by drinks and dancing, the parties usually went on well into the next day.

_**The ball gowns.**_

Hinata looked to where the party was being held, she saw loads of beautiful dresses floating and twirling with the rhythm of the one that was currently playing. All the dresses were beautiful colours. Hers was a pale cream Kimono with a lilac obi attached on to it. Her hair was loosely curled and fell loose over her shoulders, only held from her face by two orchid clips.

_**See you make your way through the crowd,**_

A dark haired man caught her then caught her attention. He was walking through the crowd and seemed to be walking towards her.

His long dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a red tie. He wore the traditional men's kimono . It was a deep blue, almost black and fit his features well.

_**You say hello,**_

"Good evening Miss Hyuga, it's a magnificent party this year, but then again it always is." He says giving her bow which she returns.

"Good evening to you also, umm?" she replied.

"Itachi." He helped.

"Ah, Itachi, thank you, we do try to keep it up to expectations." She smiled.

_**Little did I know.**_

"Well, I must be off Miss Hyuga, but before I go, I have a gift." He pulled out gift box from his sleeve.

"Thank you very much, Itachi, you didn't need to. Please call me Hinata."

"Yes, I did. Good evening, Hinata." With a final bow, which she again returned he turned and she saw the crest on his back.

Uchiha.

Her clans rivals. The only other clan with as much wealth and land as her own.

She gasped n the box fell straight from her hands to the ground.

She quickly picked u the box and opened it cautiously.

An orchid flower.

Itachi, of course, _Itachi Uchiha._

_**That you were Romeo.**_

The next night, Hinata was brushing her hair while she sat in bed. She heard a silent 'tapping' from outside her window and decided to see what it was was.

_**You were throwing pebbles.**_

She looked out the window to see Itachi throwing several pebbles at her window. He threw them hard enough to be heard, but not enough to damage to glass.

Since Hinata was on the second floor, she couldn't exactly shout down at him. She quickly turned and pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and ran towards the door to the garden.

"Miss Hyuga, may I ask where you will be going at this time?" a maid asked politely after bowing.

"Umm, just for a night time walk, Hitomi." She smiled and walked outside.

When she saw Itachi she quickly hurried him into the flower garden, to the part where the bushes were and the two could not be seen by the outside.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." She scolded. He just chuckled.

"I needed to see you. And I now you wanted to see me too." He answered and smirked at her blushing face.

"I did not!" she disagreed.

"Really?" She didn't know what happened next but she suddenly felt his lips descend on hers.

Her arms gently wrapped around his neck as his arms on her waist pulled her closer. When the two pulled apart he smirked at her.

"I can go, if you would like." He suggested, turning. Two, surprisingly strong arms pulled him back and her was now embracing the young woman.

"No, stay." The two kissed again.

They continued to meet each night unless one was unable to make it.

Hinata was truly starting to fall for the heir.

One night the two were intimately embracing when Itachi was roughly pulled back from Hinata.

"Uchiha." A strong voice of none other than Hiashi Hyuga came through.

"F-father." Hinata called and ran towards him, "What's going on, whey do your men have Itachi?" she asked desperately.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,**_

"You," he started, shoving his daughter away and turning towards the Uchiha heir. "re to stay away from Hinata, understand?"

"Father pleas. . ." she was silenced by a hard slap to the face.

"Do not test me Hinata. Make sure you stay away, or else." He returned to Itachi. Itachi gave one look at Hinata, holding her cheek on the damp grass.

"Y-yes, sir."

"No." Hinata gasped, standing.

"He agreed, he must be smart. Get him away from here." He directed the man who held onto Itachi.

Itachi was shoved down the front steps towards the gate.

_**I was crying on the stair case, begging you please don't go.**_

"Itachi, please" Hinata pleaded, tears swarmed her eyes as she collapsed on the stair case.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He turned and left, leaving a sobbing Hinata to sit there, hoping he'd return.

Two days later, Hinata was sitting in her room, as she has been since that night. She was sitting on her bed when she heard tapping from her window.

She turned and saw a coal black crow pecking at her window. What caught her eye bout the crow, was her seemed to have something in his beak.

Hinata allowed the crow to come in. When it did it dropped the paper in her hands. She opened it, gasping when she saw who it was from.

_Hinata,  
>I regret leaving you, but I had no other choice. I never intended to make you cry. I couldn't bear to have you hurt for my sake, so I left. I realise now that that was a big mistake. I can't get you out from my head. I need to see you one last time. Tonight, at our usual spot. Don't draw attention to yourself. It will be a brief meeting, but Important. I realise somthing now that I didn't before I left you. When I saw you cry my heart broke, and then it became clear.<em>

_I love you, Hinata Hyuga._

The letter ended there and she broke down in tears. She quickly gave a note to the crow, accepting his message.

_Itachi,  
>I have no doubt in my mind that I will be there tonight. I want to see you, even if it is for the last time.<br>I look forward to seeing you, and to tell you in person,_

_I Hinata Hyuga am in love with you, Itachi Uchiha._

_Forever and always._

The crow took the message and left Hinata with butterflies in her stomach. She threw herself on her bed and Squealed.

"He loves me!" she said aloud.

_**I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_

She could barely contain herself when she saw him. She ran to him and the couple embraced.

The two stayed together for a while talking, dancing, laughing and kissing.

_**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,**_

The two talked for a long time. They talked about families, the future, each other.

_**So close your eyes,  
>Escape this tow for a little while.<strong>_

"Imagine what it would be like if the feud never existed." Hinata asked as she laid her head on his chest, gazing at the stars. "We could be together, without any hassle."

"I know." He whispered.

_**Romeo take me  
>Somewhere we can be alone<strong>_,

"Take me away, Itachi. To some place where we don't need to keep secrets." She requested.

_**I'll be waiting.  
>All that's left to do is run<strong>_.

"You mean run away together?" he questioned.

He sat up and looked him in the eyes.

_**You'll be the prince,  
>And I'll be the princess,<strong>_

She kissed him on the lips.

_**It's a love story  
>baby just say yes.<strong>_

"Yes." She whispered against his lips.

_**Romeo Save me,  
>They're trying to tell me how to feel.<strong>_

"Hinata," he started, pushing her away gently, sitting up. "We can't." He sighed, kissing her forehead.

_**This love is difficult,**_

"Why not?" she asked, disappointment in her weak voice.

"Because, I'm leaving."

"W-what?" she asked, standing. Tears were now forming.

"Hinata, I need to go. I need to think, I'm sorry."

"Itachi, p-please." She pleaded, holding him tightly, tears falling freely now.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll be back and we'll see what happens then. Things might change."

"But I-I can't." She sobbed.

"Yes, you can. Your strong and I trust you to be able to carry on without me."

_**But it's real,**_

"Itachi, no." She whispered against his chest. "I love y-you."

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out if this mess,**_

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he pulled her face to his and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

_**It's a love story**_

"I love you too, Hinata." He then left.

_**Baby just say 'yes'.**_

Two years had passed and no word from Itachi.

_**I got tired of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<strong>_

She had made up her mind. She would no longer mope around over Itachi. She loved him, but her life would continue.

_**My faith in you was fading,**_

She was walking along the town when she bumped into a tall body.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

She looked up.

Itachi.

_**I said,**_

"Itachi, y-your back!" she threw herself in his arms, crying.

_**Romeo, save me, **_

"I've missed you, s-s-o much" she cried.

_**I've been feeling so alone, **_

"I kept waiting for you, I-I never gave up."

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

"Are you real?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

_**Is this in my head?**_

_**I don't know what to think.**_

He pulled away, and searched his pocket. When he found the desired he knelt down.

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,**_

He opened a small velvet box. Inside was a sparkling silver ring, a small but magnificent diamond placed in the centre.

_**Marry me Juliet,**_

"Hinata, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

_**You'll never have to be alone,**_

"I love you from the bottom of my heart."

_**I love you**_

"I don't know how this will end."

_**And that's all I really know.**_

"Your father and mine gave in. I told them about my intentions and after hours of argueing, they both agreed. If it would make us happy, they could do it."

_**I talked to your dad**_

"Oh, and my mother wants to help you find the perfect dress."

Go pick out a white dress.

She threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground.

_**It's a love story,**_

Neither cared bout the people staring.

_**Baby just say . . .**_

"_**Yes."**_

The two were married within the year and had a little boy named Hideki within one year of their marriage.

**Present time;**

The young boy was asleep in his mother's arms so she gently placed him in his bed and tucked him in, kissing him goodnight.

"I always loved to hear you sing that song." A voice said from behind her as she entered her bedroom.

"I know." She replied, letting the two strong arms gently wrap around her seven month pregnant stomach.

"I love you Hinata."

"And I love you, Itachi."

'_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**_

* * *

><p>Well? :) haha Thank you for reading :) I was in a hurry 'cuse I wanted this up today, plus I have to crm for my exams so it may seem rushed, sorry :(<p>

I love the song 'Love Story' it has an amazing story to it and is probably one or Taylor Swifts most famous songs. :)

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed :)

Thank you for reading,

Unlil next time . . .

**BYE BYE =]**


End file.
